The invention relates to an arrangement with which an auxiliary electric circuit associated with a subassembly of a vehicle can be connected automatically to a main circuit of the vehicle.
The invention relates among other aspects to the arrangement for connection of an auxiliary electric circuit associated with a motor vehicle seat, in particular to supply different devices of the seat with electric power and to permit the exchange of data, such as control instructions, between the seat and central control and detection means.
According to current designs of such arrangements, the seat to be connected to the main circuit is provided with a bundle of electrical cables and wires terminated by an auxiliary connector element, which is designed to be coupled with a complementary main connector element itself mounted at the free end of an electrical bundle belonging to the main electric circuit of the vehicle.
The operation of connection by coupling of two complementary connector elements is performed manually in the course of the mounting and assembly. In fact, the seat with its slides for adjusting its longitudinal position in the vehicle is mounted on the vehicle floor, and the two connector elements are then coupled manually by an operator in a coupling direction corresponding substantially to the direction of the two electrical bundles, retention in coupled position of the two connector elements, which are of the male/female type, being achieved in this direction of the bundles and by latching means.
Such a known arrangement and the resulting process of electrical connection by manual coupling suffer from numerous drawbacks.
First of all the operation can be performed only manually, making it necessary to rely on an operator and prolonging the mounting time.
When the operation is performed manually by an operator, it must be accomplished in zones that are difficult to reach, leading to uncomfortable postures for the operator.
Coupling or plugging in the two elements on the connector in a direction corresponding to the axis of the electrical bundles increases the overall space requirement of the known arrangement.
Finally, the presence of connecting bundles with their two complementary connector elements is not very esthetic.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, the invention proposes an arrangement of the type in which the subassembly is mounted on a structural element of the vehicle body, especially a floor, in a principal mounting direction, which in particular is vertical, of the type provided with an auxiliary electrical connector element supported by the subassembly and a complementary main connector element supported by the structural element of the vehicle, which are coupled at the end of the operation of mounting of the subassembly, characterized in that the auxiliary connector element is a fixed element supported by the subassembly and in that the main connector element is mounted movably relative to the structural element between a rest position, toward which it is retracted elastically, and a connection position, toward which it is automatically displaced by the subassembly at the end of the mounting travel of the latter.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the main connector element is mounted in tilting relationship relative to the structural element around a horizontal pivot axis, and the auxiliary connector element is provided with a control tongue which cooperates with a facing part of the main connector element to cause the latter to turn from its rest position toward its connection position;
the control tongue cooperates with an upper face of the body of the main connector element;
the auxiliary connector element is provided with a vertical rear transverse connection face, and the main connector element is provided with a front transverse connection face, which is parallel to the pivot axis and which, in connection position, is substantially vertical and extends opposite the rear transverse connection face, the bodies of the two connector elements then extending substantially longitudinally, one in the prolongation of the other;
at least one of the connector elements is provided with connecting elements which project longitudinally beyond its transverse connection face and which are elastically compressible such that each one can cooperate with a corresponding contact element, especially a fixed contact element, disposed in facing relationship in the transverse connection face of the other connector element;
the main connector element is supported by a substantially horizontal intermediate platen;
the vertical position of the platen relative to the structural element is automatically adjustable during the mounting of the subassembly on the structural element;
the intermediate platen is urged elastically toward a maximum upper adjustment position;
the upper face of the intermediate platen is provided with means for automatic, centering of the body of the auxiliary connector element in the transverse direction, the said means cooperating with the lower portion thereof during mounting of the subassembly;
the longitudinal position of the intermediate platen relative to the structural element is automatically adjustable during mounting of the subassembly;
the body of the auxiliary connector element is fixed under a slide for guiding the longitudinal translational movement of a motor vehicle seat.